An unexpected Visitor
by xiaoj
Summary: A oneshot I came up for a lj community challenge, shonenai warning. CamusShun pairing


Title: An unexpected visitor!  
Rating: PG-13 Genre: General/Romance Type: Drabble for lj user"shunshrine"  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Saint Seiya!  
Pairings: Camus/Shun

Andromedra Shun blinked, he rubbed his eyes trying to clear his hallucations. However, he thought wrong for it was not a mere imagination of his part, Camus, the aquarian saint was really standing in front of his door. Still bewildered by the gold saint sudden visit, but fearing that he might offended the saint if he were to let the latter stand outside the door for some more time. Shun gestured to the inside of his room and invited Camus in.

Camus stepped through the door and inspected the interior of the room while Shun closed the door behind them to block out the chilly wind. For a while, neither spoke. Camus was inspecting the room while Shun fidget uncomfortably behind Camus, wondering what could have causes the gold saint to drop by for a visit. He could only hope it didn't have anything to do with his elder brother, Ikki.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he started.

"Have a seat, make yourself at home." Shun gestured to the couch as he did so.

"Hn." Camus nodded and sat down on the couch without hesitation, while Shun settled himself on a seat opposite of Camus.

"So... may I know what brings you over today?" Shun started before gasping, "Did my brother do anything disrespectful?"

For a while, he was so worried that he almost freaked out. It wasn't until Camus spoke up to reassure him that Ikki had done nothing, did he started to calm down.

"Oh..." he echoed, as a frown marred his features. 'If brother didn't do anything, why did Camus dropped by?' "So are you looking for Hyoga then, but I fear he isn't here at the moment." Shun said politely.

"No... I wasn't here for Hyoga today. In fact, I'm here for you." Camus stated, before Shun try to jump into his own conclusion of things again.

"Eh?" Shun blinked. "Me?" he was stunned, whatever he have been expecting surely weren't what Camus said. He wasn't even aware that he had been practically gaping until Camus asked.

"Shun, are you alright?"

"Aa... yes, a little shock... but I'm fine." Shun stated, that was when he realized Camus had addressed him by his name, and not 'Andromedra' like the other gold saints does.

Pushing all random thoughts to the very back of his mind, he asked politely. "So what can I do for you?" Honest to speak, he was extremely curious to know what could have been the reason behind Camus wanting to visit him; since the gold saint in question weren't exactly sociable. The only time he will dropped by is to visit Hyoga, since Hyoga weren't around; Shun really can't think of anything that will bring the gold saint over.

"Aa... I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." Camus started, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Shun would have been shocked if he weren't surprised before, "I wouldn't mind joining you for dinner, but why me? There must be others who would enjoy dining with you..."

Camus coughed uncomfortably in his hand as he responded, choosing his words carefully as he did so. "Well, I prefer someone quiet and since Hyoga is away for the day and I don't fancy having Milo with me this evening. I'm not really sociable with Shaka, so... I was hoping you will do me the honor by dining with me tonight."

He nearly winced at his words, for he knew he must have been pretty nervous; since he weren't exactly a man of many words. Thankfully, Shun didn't seem to mind nor notice. Apparently, still in shock by his visit. For a moment, he thought Shun wasn't going to respond when he heard a soft but distinct response.

"Sure, I'll liked to dine with you."

He nearly smiled, but settling for a nod instead. "So I'll see you at seven this evening then." With that said, he turned and left the room without a backward glance; leaving Shun alone to his thoughts.

owari

date started: 11/06/05

date completed: 11/06/05

Author's notes: Well... as you can see, I left the ending vague and arupt. I don't want to give it a fixed ending, I prefer to leave it up to the audience to imagine the possible scenarios for this fic () It might sound kind of sloppy, but do take note. I've too much fic to work on, this fic just came to me suddenly and I didn't have time to plan it out In any case, I hope you guys will enjoy this. 


End file.
